


Birthday Fic

by obsessed_writer_things



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_writer_things/pseuds/obsessed_writer_things
Summary: Just a little something I made for Saeyoung's birthday! It's super self-indulgent, with my own MC? Anyway, hope you like it, because this boy definitely deserves the love!





	Birthday Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Just wanted to give something special to this dork!

“Hey, Sae, do you have a second?”

I leaned into the doorway, seeing the bright computer screen as the only light source in the dark room. My boyfriend sat at his desk like usually, typing away furiously with loud rasps of melodies through his large headphones. Since he was working, it was going to be hard to pull him away. But I had just the thing to get his attention.

Stepping into the room, I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his level. He grunted a bit, lifting a hand to remove the headphones from his ears. Saeyoung’s golden eyes never left the screen while he spoke to me, which I expected.

“Ashley, I’m working. Can it wait?”

“No, Sae, in sorry. I really need to see my boyfriend for a little while.”

I pressed a finger to his chin, trying to get him to look at me. The man grumbled at first, his hands ceasing all movement on the keyboard. He hates it when I interrupted his work, but today was too important. I couldn’t let him work all day today. He could get back later, but for right now he just needed to suck it up.

Saeyoung looked up at me, spinning around his chair to face me. With his arms resting behind his head, I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. He didn’t even have to say a word. Slowly I set down in his lap, resting my legs across him as I leaned against his chest. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, resting his cheek on my forehead.

“I can never get anything done with you around,” He said with a soft chuckle.

“Only when you need to take a break. Besides, today is a very special day after all.”

“Oh, is it now? And what might that be, my angel?”

His hand cupped the side of my face, a soft smile on his lips. Saeyoung probably wasn’t even thinking about the day, which I completely understood. He’d been to invested in his work, and I’m sure he wasn’t used to anyone making a big deal out of it. But I wasn’t going to let him forget it. It was my job as his girlfriend after all.

Leaning up, I pressed several kisses to his lips. One after the other i pecked them, watching his smile widen. He hummed softly, his fingers lacing through my hair. “Ooo… this is nice. You know how irresistible your kisses are to me, Ashie,” He said, the grin making me blush.

“But of course… what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t spend time with my wonderful lover on his birthday?”

“Birthday…” Saeyoung’s voice trailed off as he thought for a moment.

His eyes were somber, and they quickly shined once he realized that I was right. Standing up from his lap, I took his hand and slowly pulled him up from the chair. I squeezed his hand, my fingers lacing through his own.

“I have a whole evening planned. Lots of action movies and Dr. Pepper and cuddles. All just for you, Sae-bae.”

I poked his nose, watching his cheeks redden softly.

Within seconds his arms were around me, squeezing me tightly as he hurried his face in my hair. I squealed, giggling loudly and listening to his soft breathing against my neck. “Thank you, Ashley. I… I don’t even know what to say,” He said, his voice soft and slightly strained. My hand grazed his back and shoulders, giving him light rubs of reassurance.

“Anything for you, Sae. You deserve the world.”

I cupped his cheek, seeing the shimmering in his eyes he tried so desperately to hide. Saeyoung leaned down, pressing a deep kiss to my lips. I felt the soft tears rolling down his cheeks, and I quickly wiped them away. Today was about his happiness. I wanted to see nothing on his face but that goofy grin. Because today I wanted to show him now loved he really is. How special he is.

And how much I cared about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have more on my Tumblr (obsessed-writer-things) if you want to go check me out! <3


End file.
